


寡鹰未完文片段

by Christywalks



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22266397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christywalks/pseuds/Christywalks
Summary: 在妇联4后最终没能写下去的一篇文，原本计划是fix-it，但后来考虑再三没有写下去，在这里存个档
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 1





	寡鹰未完文片段

Arrow Through Time

现在将近下午一点钟，午后阳光透过轻薄的夏季用窗帘照进卧室里，在他们白色的床单上印下一道鲜艳的光带，依稀能通过颜色辨别出窗帘上的沙漠与仙人掌图样。他盘腿靠在床头柔软蓬松的抱枕上，将笔记本电脑架在自己一边的大腿上，在眯起眼睛盯着纳税报表仔细看的时候偶尔用手推一下一个劲从鼻梁滑落的阅读镜。而她则把脑袋枕在他另一侧的大腿上，一头红发长发像是每一绺都有自己的生命一般朝各个方向跑得到处都是，一本看了三分之一的书架在她仅穿了单薄T恤的饱满胸口上，随着她的呼吸上下起伏。在不忙着打字的时候他的手会落下来轻轻抚摸那头落满自己大腿的长发，把它们心不在焉地缠在手指头上，或者用五指像梳子一样从贴近头皮的地方一直顺到发尾，偶尔遇到打结的时候就稍微用一点力轻柔地分开纠缠在一起的头发。如果还是不小心弄疼了她，她就会分出一只手过来半是抱怨地握住他的手，然后就这样一直握着，她盯着从很久前就再没有翻过的书页，而他盯着因为没有操作而变暗的电脑屏幕，直到他低声说他必须得继续工作了，如果今天搞不完这些的话税务局会找他们大麻烦。这之后她才会松开手，他也依依不舍地抽回自己的手，然后在她侧过头亲了亲自己的膝盖时对着电脑屏幕露出笑容。

他们已经认识整整二十年，并且其中十七年都以夫妻身份度过，但即便在这样久之后他们还是会在每个周六的下午像这样依偎在一起，一个看书另一个做一些赶时间的工作。如果手头没有要赶的纳税报表，或者建筑图纸，他就会变成手里捧着书的那个，为她念出其中的句子段落，而她则会枕在他的大腿上，或者趴在他的肚子上静静聆听。她曾说过他有着自己听过的最迷人沙哑的声音，所以他总会找到机会展示自己的这一长处。到了格外寒冷的冬天，他们会把暖气开得足足的，然后一起钻在厚重的毯子下面四肢交缠，他的手搂着她的腰，而她把头枕在他的心脏之上。有的时候他们能就这样靠在一起待整整一天，无关情欲，只是相互依靠陪伴。

“我饿了，我们真的该起床了。”她夹好书签后伸手把书放在床头柜上，然后翻了个身用下巴戳着他的大腿。他又打了几个字才转头看向他，因阅读镜造成的头痛而皱了皱眉头。她也皱起眉，然后抬手摘掉他的眼睛，然后搂住他的脖子。“你可以一会再搞这些，我帮你。”

“你帮我？”他轻笑一声，“亲爱的，你上次‘帮’我之后，我忙了整整两个小时才把文件恢复成原来的样子。”

“要知道，无论结果如何，你应该感激的是这份想要帮忙的心意。”她挑起眉毛看向他，脸上那个仿佛在挑衅他否认这句宣言的生动表情让他推开电脑，然后低头吻住她。亲吻对他们来说永远都是愉悦而亲密的时刻，无论只是单纯的嘴唇碰触还是激烈的舌头交缠，哪怕清早醒过来带着晨起口气时也是如此。而今天的亲吻就像此刻的天气，在入夏的边缘却仍显凉爽，他们用了绝大多数的嘴唇，少许的舌头以及一丁点牙齿，过了片刻分开的时候两个人都能看到对方面颊上些微的红晕以及嘴唇上的笑意。

“你确定自己真的很饿吗？”他哑着嗓子问，然后又低头快速地亲了她一下。嘴唇接触的时候能够清晰感觉到她迅速绽放的笑容，然后搂在他脖子上的手臂收得更紧了一些。当他再次撤开时她的绿眼睛仿佛是窗外那潭阳光映照的湖水中心最深沉的地方，让他深溺其中却不知为何仍能自如呼吸。明明这么多年过去了，当她笑着看向他是仍然有着刚刚恋爱的少女一般的天真妩媚，仿佛她在胸膛里写了一千一万首与爱有关的诗歌，却在面对他时全部藏在舌尖不敢肆意倾吐。他不知道自己在这种时候是什么样子，兴许也是个刚刚坠入爱河神魂颠倒的年轻人，因为她带给他的感觉在这么多年之后仍然和初遇时一模一样，从未改变。

“好吧，也许我并没有那么饿。”她微笑着回答，然后调皮地眨了眨眼睛，在他再一次低头吻下来时笑着偏开头，“但我真的要去一趟洗手间，等我回来之后再继续。”

洗手间和主卧室连通，走过去只要几秒钟的时间，可当他们依依不舍分开时却仿佛她即将去往另一个世界。他仍然靠在抱枕上，保存好刚才写了一半的表格之后关掉电脑，听着一墙之隔的房间里先传来冲马桶的声音，然后洗手池的水龙头被打开，水流哗哗作响。他微笑着拉开自己这侧床头柜的抽屉取出那个四方形的小薄片，等着一会要用，可却在手指触摸到微凉的锡箔包装纸时让思绪跑空了片刻。这么多年了他们从来没有谈过关于孩子的事情，彼此都认为对方很满足现在的生活。他虽然很喜欢小孩子但知道自己永远都不会逼迫她做任何事情，可是也许，也许……

然后他意识到已经过去一分多钟的时间了，洗手池的水龙头却仍然开着，这对于洗手来说时间的确长了一点。

“娜特？”他叫了一声，却没有听到任何回应。担心对方是不是突然出了什么事，他从床上一跃而下，甚至因为盘腿坐了太长时间而在落地时踉跄了一下，把膝盖磕在了床头柜上。可他已经顾不得这么多了，光着脚冲进洗手间。

出现在眼前的洗手间宽敞明亮得令他心慌，因为整个房间里只有他自己。他凝视着镜子前哗哗作响的水龙头，根本无法理解在过去的一分钟里究竟发生了什么。

然后——然后他看到了悬浮在自己与镜子之间的些许黑色斑点。最开始瞥到的时候他还以为那些是不知道从什么地方跑进来的小飞虫，可当他仔细看过去的时候，他意识到那些并不是飞虫，而是灰烬，并且仍然在重力的作用下仿佛沙漏一般缓缓倾落在脚下他们在装修时一起挑选的黑白条纹大理石瓷砖上。不知为何他在这时突然抬起一直紧紧握起来的左手，缓缓松开手指之后看到掌心上躺着一颗毫不起眼的橘黄色石头，而石头中心正透出与颜色毫无关系的冰冷光泽。

在这一刻，他想起了一切。

***

“欢迎回来。”面前的男人在他猛地睁开眼睛并且大口抽气的时候沉声说。克林特抬手随意抹了一把流淌到眼皮的汗水，在深呼吸的同时用尽全力让自己几乎要从胸口蹦出来的心脏平静下来。他感觉自己浑身上下的血管在心脏如此激烈的泵送下仿佛要胀裂开，并且从皮肤上钻出一个个小洞像冰岛的那些泉眼从地表笔直喷射出来。他不知道事到如今自己已经变成怎样狰狞可怖的样子，但盘腿坐在自己面前的男人仍然像第一次时那样用深不可测的眼睛平静地凝视着他，颧骨高耸的瘦长脸庞被旁边一盏压得极低的台灯映出些许诡谲。

“我可以开始下一个了。”他喘着粗气嘟囔了一声，然后把贴在胸口的那只手握得更紧了，紧到甚至能感受到那颗冰冷的石头深深嵌在掌心的皮肤与骨骼之中。

“你还记得这是你经历的第几个时间线吗？”坐在他对面的男人——即史蒂芬·斯特兰奇，曾经守护整个地球的大魔法师——却没有立刻开始行动，而是摸了摸自己蓄着胡子的下颚仿佛想和他闲聊片刻。克林特皱着眉盯着他看了片刻，在意识到对方没有立刻开始的意思之后叹了口气。

“我不知道。”他忍着颅骨下面不断源生震颤的疼痛含糊不清地回答，“我从差不多一万个之后就不再继续数了。”

斯特兰奇给了他一个淡然的同时也略显怜悯的眼神。“好吧，那么这次有什么收获吗？”

“这次根本没有什么复仇者。”他向后仰头靠在坚硬的座椅靠背上，重重吐出一口气“没有神盾，没有来自外星的神，自然也没有什么该死的外星人入侵地球。可为什么到了最后还是……还是有那么多人变成了灰烬？”

“你带去的灵魂宝石有帮上什么忙吗？”对方却闭口不谈克林特的质问，虽然他从最开始就没想着能够得到回答。

“完全没有。”垂眼凝视着自己青筋暴起的手背，他感觉自己几乎能隔着血与肉看到被紧紧攥在手心里的那颗石头，“我只是个普普通通的景观设计师，没有经历过任何训练，更不可能有联系高层的途经。事实上，我在试图开车去纽约找托尼·斯塔克的途中出了车祸，被几个精神错乱在马路上飙车的疯子直接撞死了，完全不知道之后发生了什么。”

“我很抱歉。”斯特兰奇说这句话时的语气带着机械的漠不关心，仿佛他已经将同样一句话重复了太多遍。在这一刻克林特突然想知道自己究竟已经经历了多少个时间线，但思绪仅仅在脑海里打了个转，他的头痛就瞬间蔓延放大了数倍，从头皮之下一直冲向脊柱，随即四散到每一根手指和脚趾。斯特兰奇兴许意识到了他的痛苦，或许没有，但无论如何他什么都没说，只是坐在旁边沉默地等待着克林特再次开口。

“所以，你究竟再继续下一个时间线之前还有什么话要和我说？”最终他死命压下席卷全身的疼痛与痉挛，在躺椅上用颤抖的手臂支撑起上半身，想要将对面男人的表情看得更真切一些——也许是汗水的影响，也许是其他更糟糕的东西，但克林特意识到自己引以为豪的视力比曾经要衰弱了大半，他必须要使劲眯起眼睛才能看清斯特兰奇半藏在阴影里的脸。

他们隔着半个房间的距离对视了一眼，克林特感觉斯特兰奇锐利的蓝眼睛在他身上飞快地巡视了一圈，最终落在他满是汗渍与污迹的脸上。“这已经是你所经历过的第二百万又四千三百七十五个时间线了，克林特。”他用一种格外迟缓的语气一个字一个字说出口，仿佛想要给克林特些许缓冲接受的时间，“你的记忆在——”

“我的记忆还够用。”然而克林特只是咬紧牙关挤出这样一句话，然后重新在椅子上躺下身，将握紧灵魂宝石的手紧紧贴在胸口，闭上双眼，“这才进行了七分之一。还有另外一千两百万个时间线在等着我。”

一片黑暗中他似乎听到斯特兰奇极轻地叹了口气，但很快他就沉入一片令他窒息的黯淡桎梏。他仿佛能看到透着暗紫色

（后面就没了，抱歉）


End file.
